Six Feet Under
by BlowMyHeartUp
Summary: So deep and down we go... Master Splinter has been captured by Bishop. Can the turtles find him in time?
1. Denial

Chapter One – Denial

_This is a challenge on Stealthy Stories, thought up by Connie Nervegas. Lots of people are trying it so I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon and try a darker story for once. Hope you enjoy it._

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

_Those who are dead are not dead, they're just living in my head ~ Coldplay_

New York City, the city that never sleeps. He wondered vaguely whether never sleeping made a person deaf and blind eventually. That seemed to be the problem with the people in the apartment they were fighting over. Sure, they were ninja, but an overgrown turtle being slammed on to a ceiling has to make some noise. Right? They probably did hear, but living in the Big Apple had taught them not to get involved in random fights occurring on their rooftops.

He dodged another attack from a foot ninja sneaking up behind him and twisted, slamming his Bo forwards. The ninja flew backwards several feet into Raph's warpath and found himself eating the roof pretty quickly. Raph used him as a springboard and flipped over the ninja in front of him to put himself in a better position. He brought the blunt end of his sai down on the next joke and smirked as they guy span like a ballet dancer and landed at his feet. He found himself close to Mikey who grinned over at him as though this was some kind of training session. Of course, Mike looked away when Raph swivelled and caught a sword with one sai, the other plunged into the attacker who fell back silently towards Mikey.

Mikey hopped over the guy. He called to the next contestant. He thought absently that this was getting way too easy. He felt like Leo when he realised he'd cracked their pattern. Wait till they're doing something normal like visiting April and Casey, then spring out from various shadows and hiding places and attack. That was pretty much it. He 'hmphed' to himself as he flipped the next guy over on to his back. He was beginning to think they didn't have _any _imagination whatsoever. He heard Leo calling.

Leo could tell this wasn't right. Unless they had all improved vastly or the foot had ran out of trained ninja, which he highly doubted, he couldn't understand how they were doing so well. It might have been the presence of their father. He always seemed to fuel their morale just by being there. He knew Splinter could defend himself but there was a certain edge of more emotion involved in this fight, at least for him. He couldn't let anything happen to Splinter. He brought his sword hilt on to the man's arm, probably breaking it, and then kicked him away. He hit the wall and slid to the ground with a dull thud. He looked around. That was the last.

"Whoop! High threes dudes!" Mikey grinned. He held up a hand and they all humoured him with matching grins and high threes. Splinter walked over holding his walking stick tightly. "Hey, you ok Master Splinter?"

"I am quite alright, Michelangelo," Splinter reassured with a kind smile. His dark eyes glistened in the dim light. "However, I believe I will respectfully decline this trip to Miss O'Neil's. I am in need of some tea and a good long nap."

Mikey whined but Raph shut him up with a look. Leo stepped forwards and escorted him back to the lair. The others waited on the rooftop. Once Leo was happy that Splinter was back safely they set off for a movie night at April's.

Leonardo rolled his shoulder back and forward in its socket as he climbed out of bed. He ran a hand over his face and took his mask from the bedside table. He put it on and yawned. Why did he agree to those movie nights? He didn't understand how the others could stay up so late and still be alive in the morning. Years of practise, probably. No wonder Donnie went through so much coffee.

Leo walked in his half-Zombie state into the kitchen where he looked forward to having a customary cup of steaming tea prepared by Splinter. He pushed open the door but found the kitchen was still dark. Splinter had been pretty tired last night, his limp more prominent. Leo shook himself – of course Splinter wouldn't be up so early after last night. It hadn't been the hardest fight but for a man of his age it was enough. He boiled some water and resigned himself to making a half decent cup of tea this morning rather than an expertly made Splinter special. There was something more enjoyable about drinking tea made by his father than one he made himself. It made sense – Splinter had years of practise to him.

"Morning, Leo!" Leo spun around, almost spilling everything. "Hey! It's only me – you're favourite brother who's about to make you the best breakfast ever."

"Mikey, you're not getting out of morning training," Leo smirked. Mikey looked shocked.

"What are you implying? That I wouldn't make you breakfast just because I love you?" He grinned. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Training's still on," he smiled.

"And someone's getting some plain old toast," Mikey harrumphed. He turned to the fridge and took out various ingredients for a big family breakfast. "Hey, where's Sensei?"

"He's still in bed, I figured I'd leave him – he looked really tired last night," Leo explained. Mikey shrugged and carried on with breakfast.

Half an hour later, Leo found himself munching on toast while he watched his brothers tuck in to eggs, bacon, sausage and all the extras. Good job he had Donnie to pass him stuff under the table.

"Come on, Mikey! You can't stall anymore! We're ready to start!" Leo called. He was getting a tiny bit impatient now. He wished Mike would learn when a joke goes too far. But no. His youngest brother usually needed a physical warning for the message to get through.

"C'mon, Mike! Don't make me smack you one in front of Splinter," Raph yelled. Donnie frowned at the loudness in protest. It was morning. They should be listening to the birds singing, not Raph. Luckily, just before Raph decided it was time to physically drag him to the dojo, Mikey appeared in the doorway still holding the tray of breakfast he'd been taking to Splinter.

"Um, guys, I think..." he looked at the breakfast plate, full of food, "I don't know..."

"Spit it out," Raph snapped. Mikey looked up at them again. Leo felt a horrible sense of dread crawl into the pit of his stomach.

"He didn't wake up..." Mike paused. "When I went in, he usually knows I'm there... he didn't wake up."

Leo pushed the dread aside for a moment and made his way to Splinter's room. He pushed open the door slowly. Just because he hadn't woken up didn't mean anything – he'd been tired and it had been cold out last night. He probably just had a cold or something. Even ninja senses are hindered by the common cold. But the peaceful way their father was lying made the dread return. He turned and saw his brothers in the doorway.

He knelt next to the bed and placed a hand on his father's arm. He felt... cold. Leo stood up in alarm. He felt as though a sword had gone straight through his heart.

"Master Splinter?" he shook the rat's arm gently. This was definitely wrong. He stepped back. He watched in a daze as Donnie walked forwards slowly and knelt next to the bed where he had been a few moments ago. It was as though he couldn't hear anything. Donnie removed their father's arm from underneath the covers and felt for a pulse. Leo dizzily watched as Donnie turned and the look on his face was enough. Donnie placed the arm down gently and sat looking at the floor. Leo was gone. He was lost inside his own thoughts. Until he heard the crash. He span just in time to see the whole breakfast tray smash across the floor and a blur running. The second blur ran after it. He sank to the floor in an attempt to tidy up the mess but somehow found himself at Donnie's side.

"He's gone."

_I know, I know, it isn't exactly following the challenge criteria at the moment, but it's on the way *cackles evilly* _

_Please review :)_


	2. Pain

Chapter Two – Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

* * *

_Only go so far 'til you bury them, so deep and down we go ~ My Chemical Romance_

_

* * *

_

April had never seen the lair so quiet. She walked across the space towards the boys, or at least Donnie and Leo. Raph and Mikey were elsewhere and she felt like looking for them would be disrespectful. Donnie was sitting on the edge of the sofa, tear tracks noticeable under his darker than usual mask. April squeezed his arm gently. She noticed Casey hadn't really moved from the doorway. He'd told her earlier on that he had no idea what to do in this type of situation. He was holding the flowers they'd bought.

April sat down next to Don and remained in respectful silence; she felt it was her role to get them through this. It was hard enough to go through this process when a person had a funeral service at their disposal, but the guys would have to do all that themselves. She looked over towards Splinter's room and saw that Casey was standing in the doorway. His shoulders were slumped. He still held the flowers in a tight fist by his side.

Casey watched Leo lighting an incense stick and a candle. The leader's usually steady hands were shaking all over the place and he kept groaning when the match ran out. Casey shuffled into the room a little further and put a hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo jumped slightly and looked up. Casey didn't have any words of condolence for Leo but he held out the fist the flowers were crushed inside. Leo blinked at them and took them.

"Thank you," his voice was so quiet Casey had to strain to hear it. He nodded and left the room as Leo placed the flowers on the bedside table. Casey sat down next to April and slipped his hand around hers.

* * *

Raph and Mikey returned a little after three o'clock. Mikey went to his room. April wanted to go and soothe him but Raph said they'd better leave him until the funeral. She busied herself by making a belated lunch instead. She could hear Raph and Donnie having a quiet conversation in the living room and tried not to listen in. After a few minutes they got up and left for Don's lab. She finished the sandwiches and took a plate full of them into the lab.

Don was measuring several large pieces of metal. April set the sandwiches down on Don's desk.

"You don't have to build one – Casey and I can buy one from somewhere, if you want," April suggested. Donnie shook his head.

"I'd like to contribute something to this and I build stuff, so it's fitting that I should build this," he answered. April nodded and passed him a sandwich before he got too focused on his task. Raph took one and nodded thanks. She closed the door quietly behind her and suggested that Casey go and help them. She took lunch into Splinter's room. She tried not to stare but the shock that it had really happened prevented her from looking away. Splinter was dressed in his best robes, and looked as though he were having a pleasant dream.

"The eldest son is supposed to prepare the body," Leo explained, startling her slightly. She hadn't expected him to speak. April offered a sandwich. Leo took one but there was a frown line in between his eyes as though thinking about something bothering him. April almost asked what was wrong but she decided better of it. She bowed respectfully and left the room. Now to find Mikey. She knocked quietly and had no response.

"Mikey?" April called. "It's April – I've brought you some lunch."

The door slowly opened and Mikey took one. His voice was hoarse and his hands shook. "Thanks." The door closed again and she heard him sit on his bed.

* * *

The evening arrived. The journey had been somewhat unpleasant – it was hard to carry a coffin through a dark sewer and up ladders without knocking it and every time it did they would all cringe. Mikey had suggested that they bury their father in a quiet spot in Central Park. They made sure no one was around and began to dig. The hole, they had decided, would be six feet by six feet as was normally the case. They made sure to dig it so that it was covered partially by a bush. They wanted to find it again but they didn't want others to find it.

The makeshift coffin sat on the ground and Leo took a step back from digging. He had that worried look on his face again. April took him to one side.

"What's bothering you, Leo?" she asked gently. He stared at the coffin.

"Traditionally, the body would be cremated," he answered in a rush. April relaxed.

"Well, we could always do that," she suggested, "He deserves the best, is it what he would have wanted?"

"I think it is." He frowned. A tear slid over his cheek as he showed her the matchbox he'd brought with him.

* * *

_Splinter awakened in alarm. Only, he hadn't awakened. He could feel that he wasn't right, somehow. He was cold and it was dark, very dark. He couldn't move. His eyes couldn't move although he ordered them to, frantically trying to see anything, any clue, but nothing. He could hear quiet voices. He tried to move again but to no avail. It felt hard to breath and he found that controlling his breaths counted as a moving. He couldn't control it. Was he breathing at all? What was happening? Where were his sons? Where was he?_

_Suddenly, he felt as though he was moving – no, not him, the world around him. Splinter was reminded of the time he had spent as a pet rat being carried in a cage. Was this a flashback? His life story laid out in front of him. This wasn't how he had imagined death. The world gave a lurch and he could hear muffled shouting. It felt as though he was falling and then it was steady again. He was trapped inside his own mind._

_

* * *

_

The small gathering watched over the makeshift coffin for awhile and each turtle said their piece before bowing to it and stepping backwards again. Leo turned to April who knew exactly what he wanted. April had been holding on to the matchbox. Donnie had already confirmed that the metal he'd used for the coffin could withstand the temperature. He'd taken into consideration that they might be going the traditional way.

Leo held the small box for a few moments and then stepped forwards. Mikey was clinging to Raph's arm and Donnie was standing off to one side as though unsure whether he wanted to run away or stay. April and Casey held each other. He struck the match and the small flame hissed into life, sparks flying. He approached the open coffin. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lowered the match.

* * *

_This didn't turn out exactly like I planned it but... there it is... _

_Please Review :)_


	3. Anger

Chapter Three – Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

* * *

_Have you heard the news that you're dead? ~ My Chemical Romance_

_

* * *

_

"Wait!"

Leo's hand hovered inches from their father's clothes. Mikey knocked the match from Leo's hand and put it out in the dead leaves scattered all around. He knelt down next to Splinter's coffin and placed the peaceful rat's walking stick with the body. He silently closed the lid. Everyone watched, bemused by his actions.

"People will see the smoke and they'll find us," he muttered. Leo was secretly relieved. He knew that the coffin could have sealed in the smoke and no one would have known they were there that night, but he couldn't find it within himself to burn the body.

Mikey felt better in knowing that Splinter wasn't completely gone – he wasn't ashes, he was still a whole being. He wanted to remember his dad as the person he was – he didn't want his last memory of him to be no more than a pile of dust. He motioned for everyone to help him move the coffin in to the grave. It was difficult, but Splinter's coffin was smaller than the grave's length so it was a smooth enough process.

Each person present stepped forwards and listened as the dirt they threw landed on top of the casket. They then proceeded to pile the dirt on top using shovels. They stuck a stick in the ground so that they would know where he was and covered the freshly moved earth with the golden leaves. When they were convinced that no one would ever find this they moved away and headed home as the wind blew through the trees making awful crunching sounds.

* * *

The next day, April and Case had gone home and Raph was lost. He thought he hated the normal routine but this was worse. Leo had told them they would get the next few days off to do whatever they liked. Raph knew this was time to mourn. He'd mourned already and he knew he wasn't done with the process but he just wished he had something, _anything,_ to take his mind off it.

That's why he found himself in the dojo, beating his punching bag up as usual. Part of him wished that Splinter had died of something he could beat up, like the foot or Shredder. That way he could focus his anger at something. He knew his Sensei wouldn't have wanted that though. He would have wanted his last moments to be relaxing and peaceful. He'd gone to sleep, and as far as Splinter was aware, he was still dreaming. Raph sighed. That wasn't enough for him.

He continued to punch and kick until his fists hurt and his breathing escalated to a point where he couldn't see straight. His heart beating thickly beneath his plastron, reminding him he was alive. Life goes on. He just wished someone would tell him how to go on. Not even Leo had the answer for that one. He wondered whether Splinter would have but ignored that thought the moment it entered his mind. There was no point in thinking about what could be. This is reality. Splinter is gone. There's nothing, no amount of punching, kicking, screaming that could reverse that.

Later that day, Donnie and Raph were watching the news at dinnertime. Mikey had made dinner, at least something was normal in this backwards day. Leo hadn't been in the dojo once and he hadn't meditated, perhaps because the only incense candles left were Splinter's favourites. He wouldn't be able to concentrate, anyway. Donnie had stayed clear of his lab where his tools were still strewn about from building the metal coffin.

Just as Raph was biting into his bacon sandwich the phone rang. Donnie had a mouthful of food and Mikey and Leo were in the kitchen. He leapt over the back of the sofa and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

_Splinter was now truly terrified. He had listened as he heard his youngest son's voice with a breaking heart. He wanted nothing more than to scream out. Everything became quieter and quieter and now he understood what was wrong. He had been buried. Alive. His ability to move was returning but he knew that that was no good when he could move barely an inch in any direction. He put a tentative paw up to the ceiling of his small cell. The muscles in his arm ached from deep inside and he only managed to push slightly before dropping it to his side again. From that one push he could feel that escape was futile. _

_He could hold his breath for so long but wondered if he should just let go and get it over with. His sons would never dig this grave up and find the truth. He would either suffocate or starve. It was his choice. _

_However, this choice was short lived. He began to hear noises. Eventually he heard a thump on the lid of the coffin. He hoped that this would be one of his sons but knew the chances were extremely slim. They would only rebury him if they thought the grave had a strong chance of being found. Suddenly, all he could see was light. He painfully closed his eyes, seeing imprints of shapes dance behind his eyelids, making them burn. _

"_Good evening, Splinter," a familiar voice greeted. Bishop. His pleasant voice betrayed the look on his face. The smug grin growing. Splinter tried to move. He attempted to sit up but men held him down._

"_There's something I need for you to do," Bishop smiled._

_

* * *

_

"Hello?" Raph greeted.

"Raphael, I... am alive," the line went dead. Amber eyes grew behind the red mask and then anger bubbled up inside them. He threw the phone hard against the wall, smashing it into pieces and the chord hung down limply. Raph had gotten his wish. Now he had someone to hunt down.

* * *

April and Casey had been at home watching television when a distraught Donatello had called with the macabre news. They immediately dropped their quiet afternoon. Of all the sick things a person could do, this had to be the worst. They headed straight for the park and over to the spot they had been only hours before.

The leaves were covered in mud now, as though many people had been there and the stick they had positioned was thrown off to one side. The hole in front of them confirmed that something was definitely wrong. The coffin and it's owner had disappeared without a trace. Someone must have been watching them that night. A pit grew in April's stomach and she called the boys.

* * *

"There's nothing we can do!" Leo yelled. Raph paced up and down like mad man.

"How come Donnie can't do anything?"

"Because we have no evidence! Nothing was left, Raph!" Don explained for the millionth time.

"Guys..."

"What about that stick, huh? You tried looking for evidence on that thing?"

"Yes!" Donnie exclaimed. "Several times."

"Guys..."

"Well look harder!"

"GUYS!" Three pairs of eyes turned to Mikey who was turning the TV up. The headline rolling across the screen said 'New Species Found.'

"_It seems that a new species of rodent has been found in Central Park last night. We have a researcher here to tell us all about it." _

"_We've actually been tracking this thing for weeks now, but never got the chance to catch it. It's pretty intelligent, actually. Like a monster version of our city rats, if you will. All it took was a well placed trap and, checkmate! I'm sorry but there's not much else we can tell you about this project. Testing is on the way right now and until we find answers there's nothing else to say."_

"_There's nothing more you can add?"_

"_Well, what I can say is, Happy Halloween!" _

_

* * *

_

__

Please Review :)


	4. Resurrection

Chapter Four – Resurrection

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT_

_

* * *

_

_I can feel my heart beating as I speed from the sense of time catchi__ng up with me ~ White Lies_

_

* * *

_

The lair was tense. So tense that Mikey felt as though he were being suffocated. He could only imagine the idea of waking up inside a coffin. He wondered, with a shiver running up his spine, what if Splinter had contemplated that he was actually dead and his soul had become trapped inside the casket or something? Would he blame Mikey for that? It had been him that had stopped Leo from cremating him. On the other hand, that meant that he had saved his father from certain death. It also meant that he had sent him to some scientist instead. If Splinter had actually died, he would be in a better place but sending him to a lab felt like selling him out to the devil.

Donnie tapped away at his computer wondering if there really was something more he could do. He'd searched everywhere he could for any information regarding the researcher's location on the news but had found no answers. There must have been something he'd overlooked, a surveillance camera he hadn't checked. He wished they'd buried Splinter near a camera, that way he would have seen him show up. The one burning question was how could he have been mistaken? Splinter hadn't been breathing, he had no pulse, and yet they'd heard him speak on the phone to Raph. He was _alive _but it was impossible. Nobody comes back from the dead.

The red masked turtle ran along the rooftops. Since this whole thing had started he noticed that his brothers had separated. He hadn't felt like part of a team since the day before it happened in that fight with the foot. He didn't know where this scientist was but part of him felt as though he had his target. If he just kept running they would have to cross paths eventually. The more time wasted meant more time for Splinter to be killed. Tested on. Observed. He imagined the scene of guys in white lab coats crowding round like it was some kind of freak show. He snarled and pushed harder, his pace increasing. He didn't notice where he'd arrived at until he saw the familiar item sticking out from the ground. In the exact spot they had planted the stick, lay another stick. No ordinary stick either. It was Splinter's walking stick.

* * *

Leo stared at it. The writing carved into its side looked like canyons if you stared at it close enough. Tiny details became focused until every inch of the wood had been examined under his scrutinising gaze. Donnie had checked and re-checked. Nothing. One set of finger prints – Splinter's. No other markings. No fibres. No blood. No saliva. No DNA. No clues. Except for that word. Etched into the side of the walking sticks in block capitals was the word 'RESURRECTION.' Underneath was a set of strange letters. Donnie had started to crack the code. He was part way through right now. Of course, Splinter's resurrection had already been established. Splinter had been brought back from the dead. Impossible but true. All stone cold facts, none of it making any sense. They were dealing with professionals. Professionals who had obviously discovered their secret.

The day had been spent waiting around and things were coming to their boiling point. Everyone had been quiet for at least two hours and it was getting later and later in the day. Leo had meditated and he'd found Splinter's connection in his mind, the strange thing was that it was like white noise. He couldn't hear any thoughts but he was there. He tried not to think about comas and unconsciousness but the thoughts were creeping into his mind and wrapping themselves round and around, holding him, lost in them. Losing Splinter had been hard the first time but losing him because of their own stupid mistakes might tear them apart forever. Inside out.

* * *

Donnie stared down at the words scrawled across the page in his shaky handwriting. He'd cracked it. He was a regular Sherlock Holmes. He just had to hope he was right. He picked the walking stick up and carefully carried it and the paper to the living room where Mikey was replaying the Halloween message on the news and Leo was meditating with a heavy frown. Raph looked up from the spot he'd been glaring at. Donnie saw a flicker of hope in his older brother's eyes that he'd hardly ever seen there before. He had to be right. He cleared his throat and Leo's eyes snapped open.

"Seventh hour, six feet down, five become four, three clues, two answers, one chance."

"Shit! Seven hours? Seven hours from when?" Raph jumped to his feet. This was exactly why he needed to control his temper. He couldn't think with all the mess going on in there right now. He needed to do something helpful. Seven hours were nearly up whichever way he looked at it. "I'll call Casey and April."

Donnie watched him go. It worried him that Raph hadn't shown his usual spirit since he'd found the walking stick earlier that day. He shook his head. "It didn't say seven hours – it's 'seventh hour.'"

"Right, meaning we've either missed our chance or they mean seven at night," Leo prayed for the latter. They'd have two hours left if that was the case.

"What's the third clue?" Donnie asked. They'd had the clue from the news report, the walking stick and he couldn't think of anything else.

"There's gotta be another news report," Raph announced, walking with his shell cell, snapping it shut. "They always follow that kind of thing up. And what kind of clue did we get from the news anyway? It's not like he gave us any info. We need to watch the five and six o'clock news just in case."

Mikey pressed rewind. The four brothers watched again.

"Checkmate." Mikey mumbled quietly. "It's checkmate! The clue is checkmate!"

Four inquisitive and slightly sceptical eyes turned to the youngest.

"Scientist... checkmate... chess..." Mikey provided. When no one clicked he sighed in frustration. "_Bishop." _

The name sent chills down their shells and every brother knew Mikey was right. How could they have overlooked that. Leo cleared his throat in the silence.

"So we have the suspect," he checked off a finger. "What about location and weapon?"

The response wasn't expected. He sounded sarcastic.

"What are you thinking Leo?" Donnie asked cautiously.

"I'm thinking that this is a trick guys. Splinter was dead. No one survives death. Not even Sensei. This could be Bishop's plan to capture us. How do we know that Raph heard Splinter?"

"Because I fuckin' heard Splinter, you idiot, and if you think we're gonna pass this off as a trap, you're wrong. I ain't scared to go and fight for Splinter's life even if I have to go alone. If it's a trap, it's a trap, but if this is real, we have a chance to get our dad back. Who else has ever had that?"

"Wow, Raph, nice motivational speech, bro," Mikey grinned, although the smile didn't reach his eyes. Raph elbowed him in slight embarrassment.

"Raph's right Leo, you can stay here alone if you want but we're going," Donnie announced. Mikey nodded in agreement. Leo knew they were right. Their father was more important than their lives. He just didn't want to lose everyone else if this was a trap. He could see there was no way to try and persuade them out of it. He'd hoped, in his far-fetched imagination that they might back down and he could sneak out alone. That way he wouldn't have to lose anyone else. He realised how cowardly that was.

"Obviously six feet down was Splinter's grave, five become four, Splinter died, two answers – Bishop and hopefully the location," Leo began, "So we just need to work out where the third clue is. I think we need to watch the news, like Raph said. When Casey and April get here we can send them to scout the grave site again. They might put a clue there. Then we have one chance."

* * *

"There's nothing at the grave, Leo, I'm sorry," April told him down the phone. "We can stay here just in case if you like."

"Thanks April, that would be great, just stay hidden and don't let Casey get into a fight if he does show up." Leo sighed. They said goodbye and he closed the shell cell with a snap. Five o'clock news had come and gone and there had been no sign of what they wanted. Six o'clock had gone by similarly. It was close to seven. Were they throwing their chance away? Did they have to be at the location by seven? Was it the news? What if the clue was somewhere else?

Each brother felt their hearts beating out of their chests with each passing moment. Mikey felt physically sick and he couldn't say anything without having to swallow the lump in his throat first. They felt as though they were racing towards the location right then but in reality there was absolutely nothing they could do. Like puppets on their master's strings. They tried to fill the time actively. Raph and Leo were training and sparring, Donnie was checking his code in case he'd missed anything. He hadn't. Mikey watched the Halloween news report over and over in between the live news broadcasts. Five minutes to go. He turned over to the news. Leo and Raph, hearing the change in the monotonous Halloween message, emerged from the dojo. Sweat and tears mingled together on their faces.

The theme music began and the news lady appeared on the screen, smiling. Various tragic news was read out but the turtles had no time to think of those injustices. Four stomachs flipped when they cut to a familiar reporter and scientist. Mikey turned it up and tried to force the tears back into his skull.

"_Good evening, New York! You might remember our special Halloween broadcast! We've been informed that new information has been revealed and we're here to give it to you first!" _

"_Yes, we've discovered that this monster rodent has undergone changes, mutations if you will, we doubt that there are any more like it in the entire world. A freak accident. We have discovered that he is most likely an Asian rat of origin and migrated. It is a male and we are currently waiting for some very important people to give the go ahead for some extensive experiments."_

"_Wow! Giant rats! And I thought the regular ones were creepy enough! Time for the weather, Kate," the reporter grinned. _

"How much time do we have, do you reckon? They're waiting for 'important people' to give the go ahead for testing? I don't think so. Bishop already has permission. They're waiting for us." Donnie sighed. "We just don't know how long for.

"So let's solve this thing and get outta here!" Raph growled.

"Well, why would they mention that Splinter is Asian?" Leo thought aloud. "It just seemed like unnecessary information."

"Out of place..." Donnie trailed off. They knew that voice. He had it. They watched the cogs turn in their genius brother's mind. "Rats from Asia migrated during the Plague in Europe. The rats that came from Asia arrived on ships in England. Although it was more the fleas they carried that spread it..."

Donnie looked utterly mystified. The others felt the same. Did they really have a place to focus their emotion now?

"I think we're headed for the docks."

* * *

_Please, please, please review :) Love or hate?_


	5. Loneliness

Chapter Five – Loneliness

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

* * *

_In an instant you were gone and I'm scared ~ Duffy_

_

* * *

_

"Babe," Casey ventured, hesitantly. April looked up from the book she'd been reading. Casey set the phone down. "They think he's at the docks. So are we going to-"

"Yes!" she cried. April passed Casey's bag of assorted 'weapons' over to him and put down the book, not really caring if she kept the page. She felt the adrenaline course through her veins. They were going to get Splinter back. They were going to chase down whoever had done it and they were going to reverse this whole ordeal.

"It's Bishop," Casey frowned. He really didn't know how to be subtle. April's heart sank. Splinter could be long gone by now, but if that clue had been a promise it meant that he was fine and they had a chance. They had one chance and they couldn't fail. It wasn't often that she got the chance to play the role of the hero but when she did, she did it well. She knew they could do this. Bishop had made a huge mistake.

* * *

They'd arrived. Raph pulled out his sais in anticipation. He finally got to release his anger. And he had a lot of it. He'd purposely tried to save it, even Leo had noticed when they had sparred together. He didn't attack nearly as much as he usually did. Leo had told him that it was a dangerous thing to do – let his anger brew within him – but that was exactly the effect he was looking for. Bishop would learn the meaning of anger once he got his hands on him. Hopefully his sais, not his hands.

They took a look around, this dock, the most abandoned, was a prime place for Bishop to hide his little labs. The only problem was they didn't know if the building had security installed for tonight. Surely, if they were expected, Bishop wouldn't try to fight them. It all seemed too easy. They'd worked out the clues, they were closing in on the entrance.

"Guys, I think we need to wait for April and Casey," Don said quietly. Mikey flinched at the new noise. He wasn't a jumpy person, usually, it was just around Bishop. He had good reason too but he needed to set that aside for now and worry later about what might have happened. He hoped he would be able to look back on tonight anyway.

"We only have one chance, Don, if we don't go in now, the invitation might be taken back," Leo answered. They agreed silently and headed towards the door. The front door of the old building. It looked abandoned but they knew better. Their father was in there. As they stepped forwards Don heard a faint whirring noise. No normal person would hear it but a trained ninja might. He looked around and spotted a concealed camera.

"Hey, guys, we have company," he announced.

* * *

Bishop watched closely. They were hesitant. That was good. His plan was coming to an end and he sat back in his chair, completely relaxed. This would be the day. He could feel it. He looked over to his men. They were ready.

* * *

Leo was just stepping through the door as April and Casey showed up. They ran over quietly and slipped in behind the turtles. The average looking door clicked numerous times. Bishop had advanced security here. He must have been there for a while. They continued down the corridor and as they got to the door at the end it opened. The stairs headed downwards.

Soon they were through another set of doors. Too easy. And then they were stood in entranceway of a huge underground room. It was brightly lit and full of technical equipment. The most prominent was the huge tank of liquid towards the back of the room. A control panel sat in front with millions of buttons. Up the stairs to their left was a huge observation deck. It looked like it was filled with computers. Donnie was sickened that he found all this impressive. The most important thing to note about the room though – there was nobody there. It looked completely abandoned.

Suddenly, they heard movement from behind them. A single pair of footsteps approached down the stairs they had just entered from. They were forced backwards towards the large tank of liquid. Finally, Bishop came into view. He had half a smile on his face, small but smug.

"Turtles," he nodded, as though in a friendly manner, "Mr Jones, Miss O'Neil," Casey stepped in front of April slightly which didn't go unnoticed. Bishop raised his eyebrows. "Now that I have your attention I would like to point out a few things."

"We're listening," Leo replied through clenched teeth.

"The mutant you call your father is not here," Mikey had to hold Raph's arm. He almost attacked there and then. All their hopes came crashing down. They had walked into a trap, Leo was right. "I would like to explain myself. You see, I have a certain curiosity with animals like yourselves. You masquerade as humans but you must know deep down that you are not. My experiments are so that future generations of humans may understand genetics and advance in the scientific field – Donatello – I am surprised you have not willingly sacrificed yourself for science. Think of the fame it would bring you. I'm sure you've dreamt of being important in the science world. This would be your chance to do so willingly."

"No way," Donnie cringed. This guy was a complete creep.

"Just tell us where the fuck you've taken our father," Raph growled. Bishop merely stayed completely still and stoic.

"I don't think so – that would be too easy. Tonight you have willingly stepped into a trap. I have been planning for a long time and developing a drug. It took a long time and a lot of test rat's lives to complete, so I hope you appreciate it. Are any of you familiar with the story of Romeo and Juliet?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Raph's voice echoed around the room. April tensed and looked towards the liquid in the tank.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can come with me willingly or you can put up a fight and see who wins. I would bet on me, by the way-"

"You poisoned Master Splinter with a drug, didn't you?" April asked. Bishop's eyes fell on the redhead. She held her ground, looking into his eyes. No fear.

"Well done, Miss O'Neil, you are correct. Now, you may remember a recent fight you had with some Foot soldiers. Your rat father was there and during the course of the fight I had one of my men touch him with this special poison. That's all it takes. It imitates death. Juliet took it to pretend she was dead to run away, but it backfires. Romeo thinks that she really is dead and he kills himself. Juliet wakes up to find him dead. I hope you're seeing the similarities."

Donnie could have hit himself. He should have tested Splinter for any drugs before burying him. They'd buried him _alive. _What must he have felt when the poison wore off?

"It lasts up to thirty six hours, sometimes a less, sometimes more. It depends on the amount that you come into contact with. The rat only met with a few drops. He woke up before we dug him up – that wasn't part of the plan but his weakness meant we could administer a drop before taking him back here to call you. He didn't realise what he was doing at the time."

Mikey couldn't help but feel terrified. This guy had taken down Splinter. Alright, so he'd used weird methods but he'd done it.

"I knew that it would be easy to infiltrate the Foot with one of my own men. Too easy. I also knew that you were more likely to react to the youngest and the eldest. Michelangelo, you were my first target, then Splinter the second. We can't stand here all night and chat, however, so I will give you five seconds. Willingly or forcefully, which is it to be?"

"Forcefully." Leo and Raph declared simultaneously. They all moved into a fighting stance and Bishop nodded. He held a hand up and suddenly they were surrounded by men.

"Forcefully it is," he smiled. The men pounced and the battle began. Each turtle soon found himself fighting off at least five at a time.

Raph was growling and snarling, showing no mercy. Everyone who got in his way went down in a matter of seconds. He made a few reckless mistakes, earning himself a few bruises but he already had a pile of bodies around him. They were the just an obstacle. An obstacle you had to go _through _rather than under or over. Others had other ideas though. He watched as Donnie jumped on top of one of his opponents and began running along them all, knocking some out with his bo or his feet as he went. Bishop had vanished.

"April!" he called. April looked towards Donnie and threw one last move at the guy in front of her. He was down. She rolled under a few of them – her small frame able to fit through the crowd unnoticed as they headed for more easily spotted targets, namely the green turtles who stuck out like a sore thumb. April followed Donnie. He was going up the stairs to the observation deck. The computers were whirring, the sound of the battle ringing in her ears – metal on metal, fists on bones. The sickening sound of crunching and squelching disappeared as the door shut. Donnie was already typing out different combinations.

Meanwhile, Leo found himself the main target. Bishop must have ordered to take the leader out – a smart move on paper, but his opponents were soon starting to realise that it was easier said than done. Leo used all his skill, all his training, everything for this moment. He was not going to give up on his father. He didn't believe Bishop for one second. Splinter was here. He could feel their mental connection growing stronger. He wasn't far.

"April I need to find a map," Donnie cried. April helped him. Her fingers flew over the various keyboards, eyes skimming numerous pages on the screens in front of her. Eventually, she found what they were looking for.

"Donnie I've found it! You just need to crack the password and it's over – I'll do the rest." Donnie flew over to the keyboard April was at. He typed a few combinations in before turning.

"What do you mean?" he cried. April was gone and so was his Bo.

Mikey fought as hard as he could. He'd said nothing – no smart remarks, no screams, no yelps, nothing. He was completely silent. Leo would be proud, he thought. Mikey had a natural talent, it was true, but when he didn't joke around or play about he was a major force to be reckoned with. He felt it almost put him up to Leo's standards. The men were actually fearful of him for a change. They didn't look condescending, they actually looked scared. They should be, he thought. He wasn't going to mess around – not when Splinter's life was at stake. He was broken from his thoughts when another person began fighting with him.

"April, what're you doing?" She had Donnie's Bo with her. She wasn't exactly using the proper techniques but her style of jabbing the stick forwards into the men's privates was working as a distraction for Mikey to deliver the final blow.

"You need to get to the observation deck, right now!" The urgency was too strong to ignore. He saw Casey and Raph on their way there, Leo not far behind. He'd thought April was following him but when he looked back over his shoulder she was still in the same spot.

Bishop's men were crowded around her. She just needed them to take one more step forwards. April really hoped this would work. If it didn't she would look like an idiot, if it did, she wasn't sure what would happen, but it would stop them so that they could get to Splinter quickly. She had to try it.

They were close to her now. They seemed to be going slow. She vaguely thought whether Bishop had told them to go easy on the girl or whether they were all genuinely sexist, maybe even gentlemanly – never hit a woman, after all. She saw Donnie appear out of the observation deck. No, he couldn't come now. She turned, using all her force, she slammed the Bo into the glass of the tank. A sickening crunch told her it had worked. The glass began to rain down followed by a tidal wave of liquid. Suddenly, she felt all alone – as though another part of her had planned this and now her rational thoughts were taking over again.

Donnie watched as April was swept under the force of it. All the men were taken out too, though. He now knew her plan. He cursed and knew he couldn't go and get her – the poison would affect him too if he did. He hadn't realised he'd been shouting her name until Leo put a hand on his shoulder. Casey looked stunned.

"I can go get her – I'm wearing shoes." He started forwards but Raph pulled him back and handed him some golf gloves from the vigilante's bag. Casey grinned stupidly before his face fell again and he made his way through the pile of bodies to where April had disappeared.

"Maybe one of us should stay with him – Bishop isn't here, it could be dangerous," Donnie reasoned. Raph reluctantly agreed to stay behind with Casey – he'd wanted to be there when they found Splinter but if his best friend went down he'd never forgive himself.

"So where are we heading, Donnie?" Mikey asked, a little optimism creeping in.

"On the harbour," Donnie replied. "We're looking for a boat on the harbour."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far – Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, LilNinjaWolf, ChiakiAngel, Simone Robinson, Silverdragonstar, PIRATEofHOGWARTS, BubblyShell22 and Kyaserin Marii and Connie Nervegas, NinjaMisha and Ryckhpae on Stealthy Stories! Your reviews mean a lot to me._

_There should be two more chapters left to go now!_

_Please review :)_


	6. Working Through

Chapter Six – Working Through

* * *

_I just want to take my chance to live through a miracle ~ Biffy Clyro_

_

* * *

_

Crawling through the vents set Mikey's teeth on edge. The horrible scraping of shell on metal screamed into his ears. Not that he was complaining. They were so close to finding Splinter that he would crawl through a vent full of poisonous snakes, or whatever, to get there. According to Donnie this was the quickest and safest way to get to the harbour – Bishop was more likely to be waiting at the front entrance than inside an air vent.

"According to this we only have one more right turn and then we should come out into the harbour." Mikey just about heard Donnie over the scraping. He passed the message back to Leo who'd insisted on going through last just in case someone followed. Mikey kind of hated it when his brothers were like that. As if he couldn't hold his own! He was a ninja, how much more tough can a guy get?

* * *

"Case, I'm gonna have to stay here. I'm not exactly protected from that stuff," Raph announced just as Casey stepped out on to the wet floor. He just needed to make sure he didn't slip. That was all. Head in the general direction of April and not slip. He reached the middle of the room, scanning the surroundings. It was eerie. He knew the men were alive but the poison made it so every one of them looked dead. Motionless and silent. Some of them had their eyes open. It looked like some kind of horror film but without the blood and guts.

"Raph, can you see her anywhere?" Casey yelled. Raph sighed. It wasn't like he had super turtle vision or whatever. He strained his eyes and, like he thought, saw nothing but blurry figures and the broken tank.

"No. Try lookin' under 'em." He suggested. Casey made a stupid face and started poking and prodding the men until they rolled over. Raph grew impatient. He beat up guys for a hobby but he couldn't search through a bunch of guys having a nap? He looked back towards the vents. They'd told the other three they would follow them when they had April. As he turned to look back he spotted a suit, kind of like a dorky looking astronaut suit. He snatched it off the wall and started putting it on.

* * *

Leo felt his feet hit the sand. He looked around and saw hundreds of boats. His brothers were silent. Donnie's part was over, he guessed. The map didn't say which boat Splinter was in. He was guessing it would be a bigger one, considering Bishop probably wanted to test on him in there. It'd have to be big enough for a lab.

"Don, you go to the far end, Mikey the other end, I'll search the middle section. Search the bigger boats first. If you run into anything, Splinter, Bishop or whoever, call the other two for backup. Clear?" His brothers nodded. Leo headed for the nearest boat and Don and Mikey turned and sprinted off down the harbour silently. Leo made sure he couldn't see them. For once they seemed to be using their ninja stealth to their fullest potential. He couldn't even see a shadow. Completely invisible. He made a mental note to push them harder on night runs.

* * *

Raph made his way out to the bodies. He was completely covered by the ridiculous suit so he had no worries of getting on the floor and shovelling bodies out of his way. He'd have thought finding April in a bunch of men would have been easy, but apparently not. There were a lot of them, after all. A needle in the haystack. He sighed and kicked another over with his foot. Casey seemed to be manning up now. He started to adopt the kicking technique Raph had perfected. It seemed to move them quicker than bothering to bend down and pick them up.

Laughter suddenly filled the room and for a second Raph froze. Bishop? No. Casey. Casey was laughing like a madman. What was going on?

"You alright, man?" Raph asked nonchalently, slightly concerned but not showing it just yet.

"M'fine!" Casey barked. "Just realised how weird this whole thing is!"

"What? Searching through dead bodies that're actually alive?"

"Nah, searching through dead bodies that are alive for my girlfriend, with my giant green best friend because we're looking for his dad... who's a rat!" Casey doubled over again. Raph stared.

"Geeze, Case, we've only been friends for years now and you're only just noticin'?" Raph shook his head.

"Well... I noticed. I just never... thought about it," Casey wheezed out. Raph groaned. His friend was officially a moron. A bigger one than Mike. He carried on as Casey continued to laugh. Idiot. He kicked over a body.

"Hey! Case! She's here!"

* * *

Mikey searched and searched. He ran a hand over his forehead. He'd had no phone call yet. It must've been fifteen minutes or something. He scanned the boats he'd already checked. He'd been so busy looking around, his mind racing, that when he took a step back to breathe he noticed something had been annoying him. A constant ringing noise coming from one of the boats. A small one. It was an old rusty bell and it was swinging backwards and forwards madly. It wasn't that windy.

Mikey's eyes widened. He flipped open the shell cell and dialled 1 – Leo. "Leo, there's something... weird." He closed it and waited. Leo appeared about thirty seconds later, looking a little annoyed.

"This is no time for joking around, Michelangelo, have you found something or not?"

"Dude, that bell's been ringing constantly ever since I got over here." Suddenly, it stopped. It swung backwards and forwards twice and then settled.

"It's the wind, Mikey. I told you to focus on the-"

"Master Splinter!" Mikey cried out. Leo slapped a hand over the younger one's mouth. What was he thinking? The bell began to ring, louder, with more force. Leo sighed. Coincidence, maybe, but it was worth checking out just to shut Mikey up. He called Don.

* * *

"You should probably pick her up. I don't wanna get fake killed too." Casey went over to his friend and spotted April on the floor. The liquid had turned her hair to a darker shade of red. Blood. He tried not to think about it. It was fanned out around her head and her body had fallen in an uncomfortable position. It looked like she'd jumped off a building. He swallowed, ripping his eyes away and forgetting the image as Raph bent down and picked her small form up gently.

"Let's get through the vents. This is gonna be tricky. You need to go through first so you don't get any of this stuff on you, then April, then me. Got it?" Casey nodded quickly.

He climbed into the vent, feeling dizzy. Small spaces were definitely not his thing. Raph carefully slid April in behind him. She looked like a rag doll. Casey adjusted his gloves, making sure his hands were covered. April would kill them for dragging her through an air vent when she woke up. This wasn't the most dignified position she'd ever been in – Casey pulling her by her arms and Raph pushing her feet. It took them a long time to get out of there and when they did Casey felt positively sick. April had no pulse and had been getting colder and colder. Her skin paler and paler.

* * *

Don took one look at the small fishing boat and felt like smacking Leo over the head. He pointed at the wire coming away from the bell. It travelled downwards into the boat and in the bottom, a huge hole had been ripped out of the wood. Bishop was planning on drowning Splinter. He would have trapped them for testing and disposed of their father all on one night if April hadn't have sacrificed herself.

Leo told Mikey and Donnie to go into the lower part of the boat. He'd wait outside for any enemies and Casey and Raph, hopefully with April.

The boat was damp and old. It'd been here for years, Donnie decided. Mikey inched his way into the dark pit on the lower part. It groaned and creaked. He'd landed on something hollow. Freaked out, he jumped back. Donnie dangled his legs over to jump.

"Donnie don't jump down! It's the coffin!" Mikey warned.

"Michelangelo! Donatello? My sons!"

Mikey's heart sped up. That was their dad. He was alive! He tried to choke the sobs down as Donnie flipped his shell cell open for light. There it was. The coffin they'd buried him in. Exactly as they'd left it underground, except now a wire poked out through a small hole. An air hole? Or a hole for the water to get in? Donnie looked around and spotted a piece of broken wood. He slipped it under the lid and pushed down. The lid flew off.

* * *

"Where's Mike and Don?" Raph asked. Leo pointed to the boat. The bell hadn't rang for a while. They waited patiently. Raph held April's still body in his arms. Leo hadn't mentioned the costume.

"Hey, nice costume, bro!" Mikey laughed. There was a note of something in his voice that Raph hadn't heard for days. It meant Splinter was alive. They'd found him. They could go home. It was over. He hadn't expected the rush of emotion when he saw Donnie carrying Splinter out. He wanted to lay April down on the sand and run to them but he stayed still.

"Raphael, Leonardo!" Splinter cried. His dark eyes glittered with relief. Leo had never seen his father so scared. He looked tiny, cradled in Donnie's arms. Mikey danced around them happily as he cried. They sat down on the sand and for a few moments they just hugged each other. Raph hated that he couldn't join in but his suit was covered in the poison. Casey sort of wriggled as though he wanted to hug someone as well. He kept glancing at Raph and then to April and then to Splinter and the guys. He settled for a well meaning punch to Raph's shoulder.

"My sons, as much as I would like to sit on the sand all night and celebrate, I am thirsty and tired."

They laughed. Splinter relaxed. He'd felt Michelangelo's presence and for a moment he thought the sick contraption Bishop had left to warn them he which boat he was in wasn't going to work. They'd found him. He was safe. Such a turn of events. It wasn't often he played the role of damsel in distress. He found it extraordinarily tiring. Donnie watched as Splinter closed his eyes.

They headed home.

* * *

_I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy :/_

_It's not the end anyway. I like cheese. So there'll be more of that soon. Nice fluffy cheese._

_Thanks for the reviews again :D I love them... they make my day better :) _

_..._

_(; Hint, hint ;)_


	7. Acceptance

Chapter Seven – Acceptance

_You didn't get to heaven but you made it close ~ Coldplay_

Mikey felt positively stupid. He was hovering outside Leo's door with his fist raised as though he was going to knock. He hadn't done this since he was a kid. He shifted his weight from side to side and tried to bury his embarrassment. He needed to talk to someone and he'd always gone to Leo before. He just didn't want to be treated like a three year old if he did this. He drew his fist back slightly but then his arm drooped again. Why couldn't he do this? Leo would understand. He wouldn't treat him like he was an idiot, he never did. Okay, he did, but only ever when he was joking, not when Mikey was upset.

"Mikey, if you're going to knock, then knock, but if you're just going to stand there all night try to be quieter, I can't sleep with you making so much noise."

Mikey wasn't surprised that Leo could hear him just standing there. He was Leo, after all. He sighed and gave in.

"Knock, knock."

"Come in," Mikey could hear the smile in Leo's voice.

"Um... hey," Mikey smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. Leo smiled softly and scooted over on his bed to make a spot for Mikey to sit down.

"So what's up?" Leo asked. Mikey hesitated before sitting down. Now that he was in there he'd forgotten how to voice what he was feeling. He'd had it planned in his head all night. He'd go in, say what he felt, get Leo's advice and go back to bed.

"Um... I don't really know how to say it," Mikey admitted quietly. Leo nodded but didn't say anything, waiting. Mikey was glad he'd gone to Leo – he'd give him enough time to sort out what he wanted to say. He sighed and shifted, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees. He rested his head in his hands. Leo saw the small look of concentration on his younger brother's face. He could see something that he didn't like – it was a small look in his eyes. It seemed like whatever this was it was really bothering Mikey because it had extinguished any mischief and light heartedness.

"Can I be blunt?" Mikey asked. He couldn't find a way to sugar coat this. Leo nodded. Mikey rushed and tripped over his words as he forced them into the open, "Splinter's really, really old and I don't want to lose him for real a second time."

"Ah, Mikey..." Leo frowned. He folded his legs into the lotus position because it felt the most comfortable to him and then rubbed his neck. "Can I be blunt?"

Mikey nodded.

"He's going to die again. If it had been Raph or Don or me, we could have told you that it was all okay – we won't be dying of old age anytime soon, but I can't tell you that," Leo sighed at the pain that crossed Mikey's face. Mikey swallowed and felt his eyes burning. He wasn't going to cry.

"I know that, I just... I just... it was so scary... Leo... we nearly cremated him!" Mikey cried and then lowered his voice, not wanting anyone to hear. "Leo, I never thought about it before now. I remember when Donnie asked me about it ages ago but I just never gave it the time of day. I mean, he's Master Splinter, he's practically indestructible!"

Leo smiled. "Practically is the keyword, Mikey. We just have to make sure that when it happens for real, we'll be prepared and this time we'll bury him in a better location, like the farmhouse. Somewhere enemies won't think to go and look."

"You're not getting it!" Mikey whispered looking terrified. His eyes were glassy, "I feel like... like I wish Splinter had... like he'd actually gone... then at least... we'd... he'd only have gone once... and..."

Leo watched as Mikey held in his tears. He tried to ignore that he was crying and tried to ignore the fact that he was close to tears himself. He put a hand on Mikey's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know, Mikey, I know..." For a few silent minutes Leo rubbed Mikey's shell as the younger turtle wiped away rebellious tears from his cheeks. "It's okay to be upset, Mikey."

"I know," he sniffed. "I just... I feel terrible... I shouldn't want Splinter to be dead. I'm... I'm just being selfish..."

Leo frowned. "It's hardly selfish, Mikey, I mean, grief is the worst type of pain there is. It's normal to not want to have to go through it again. Besides, I reckon he's still got a few more years in him. He only pretends he needs that cane so much, you know."

Mikey laughed quietly. "Yeah, I know, the faker."

"We need to enjoy whatever time we have left together, rather than worrying about what might happen. That's my job – to worry. You need to make sure his winter years are enjoyable. It's what you're the best at."

"Aw, you make him happy too, you know." Mikey punched Leo lightly in the shoulder. Leo laughed and they sat in silence for a while again. Mikey began shifting self consciously.

"It doesn't make you weak to ask for comfort over this Mikey, if you didn't there'd be something wrong with you." Leo smiled. Mikey nodded but he still looked embarrassed. "If it makes you feel any better, you held out for longer than Raph did."

"Seriously?" Mikey smirked. Leo grinned.

"He came to me about a week ago and we both got it out of our systems." Leo smiled and then noticed Mikey's smirk. "Don't you dare tell him I told-"

"DON!" Both turtles looked towards the door.

* * *

April gasped and opened her eyes. Casey jumped out of his sleep and felt April's hand tense under his own. She was struggling and he tightened his grip. He reached out to touch her cheek, resting his hand there. It was like she was still in the fight.

"April! Babe, snap out of it!" he panicked. If this was Raph he'd slap him or punch him into reality, but obviously this was April. He'd never hurt her like that, even to stop whatever she was seeing. April continued to struggle on the bed she was lying on. "DON!"

The purple wearing turtle barged into the room, followed by Raph. It was late or early in the morning but Donnie had been in his lab as usual. Raph's room was the closest. He knew the others would be in there soon. Don looked at April and rushed over. He held her wrist and checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is strong, she's fine, she just needs to calm down," he gently pushed April down on to the bed again and held her firmly. She'd snap out of it soon. Splinter had said that when he first woke up he had felt like he was still being given the poison by Bishop. He had managed to clear his mind using his training quickly though. April had probably done half an hour of meditating in her whole life.

Leo and Mikey were there now. They both looked worried but they didn't involve themselves. They trusted Donnie and so did Casey. He sat back and watched. The crease in between his eyebrows didn't disappear though.

Eventually April began to calm down and she closed her eyes again. When she opened them again she found herself surrounded by her family and smiled. Mikey whooped and April winced.

"Oops, sorry," Mikey grinned. Splinter parted his way through his sons and smiled softly at April. She smiled back and coughed to clear her voice.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Master Splinter," April smiled. "I wasn't sure if it would work."

"Aw, babe! You were incredible... I mean... you just... wow..." Casey stuttered. He was holding her hand tightly and she placed her other hand on top of his.

"I love you too, Casey," she smiled. He leaned down and awkwardly kissed her forehead after thinking better than to full on make out in front of everyone.

"Ew," Raph grinned. Casey punched him the arm.

"Would you allow me to speak with Miss O'Neil alone, Mr Jones? I promise I will be quick." Casey nodded and pushed his chair back, it almost fell to the floor and he grabbed it hastily setting it back on the ground, wincing. He followed the turtles out of the room.

"I hope you're doing okay now, Master Splinter," April smiled. Splinter sat down in the chair slowly, propping his cane up on the wall.

"Thank you, Miss O'Neil, I am feeling a lot better now. You have worried us greatly these past few weeks-"

"Weeks?" April squeaked.

"Donatello informs me that the amount of contact one has with the poison determines how long they will appear to have passed on from this life. According to Michelangelo, you were 'totally drowning in the stuff.'"

April grinned sheepishly. "It was the only thing I could think of. I mean, Bishop had gone, Donnie was panicking. I knew the only way to get you out in time would be to take everyone out at once."

"What you did that night was extremely brave, Miss O'Neil and I find myself thanking you once again for the protection and service you provide for this family."

April blushed. "Oh please, you make it sound like some kind of burden. Casey and I will always be here for you guys."

"Do you believe in an afterlife, Miss O'Neil?" April was quiet for a moment, contemplating.

"I'd like to believe in an afterlife, yes," she smiled. Splinter smiled gently but he seemed saddened.

"Then you may believe that I will watch over my sons when I am gone, however, no one can ever be so sure, and so I ask of you this – when it is my time to leave this earth, will you watch over my sons for me?"

"Master Splinter, of course I will! And you don't have to worry about that just yet. You still have a lot of fight in you," she smiled.

"Oh, I don't doubt that I will live for many more years, Miss O'Neil," he agreed, flashing a rare cheeky smile. "I would just like to know that my sons will not fall into ruins when I am gone."

A crash made Splinter's tail give an involuntary twitch.

"I would also like to know that my home will not fall into ruins when I am gone."

"I'll make sure nothing falls to ruin, Master Splinter," April laughed quietly. Splinter nodded, picked up his cane and moved to leave the room.

"I would like you to know that you mean a lot to this family, you are not only a friend and sister to my sons but you remind me of the daughter I never had." April didn't know what to say to this, other than to smile and nod. She was thrilled that such a person like Splinter would think of her as his daughter. It gave her a wonderful sense of belonging. Splinter nodded.

"I shall send Mr Jones in. I do believe he is quite... desperate to, _ahem_, see you again."

* * *

_And there we have it :) My first ever completed story!_

_I had a lot of fun with this one. Thanks to Connie for the original idea and thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited or added it to their alerts!_

_And make sure you read and review the other Casket Crew stories floating around out there! :D_


End file.
